degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy-Hazel-Ellie Love Triangle
The love triangle between Jimmy Brooks, Hazel Aden, and Ellie Nash occurred in the fifth season. Jimmy was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 5 In Venus (1), Jimmy and Hazel attended the surprise party that Ellie threw for Craig Manning's 17th birthday at the Dot. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Jimmy and Ellie perform together with Downtown Sasquatch at their wedding gig. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Ellie compliments Jimmy's drawings at lunch, saying she has discovered a different and disturbing side of him. Jimmy reveals that he took up drawing in the hospital to pass the time. In class, Jimmy gets an email from Ellie talking about a Horror Comics of the 1950's convention. Jimmy says that he can't make it because he has tryouts that day for a paraplegic basketball team, and Ellie tells him it is the last day of the convention. She finally convinces him to go, and he enjoys the art exhibit. He enjoys the peace of the gallery compared to the busy mindset of basketball. Ellie suggests that he takes lessons, and Jimmy reveals to her that he draws what he imagines when he closes his eyes, as he can say everything that he needs to say with a pen and paper. A worker of the gallery tells them that it is 5 after 6 P.M., and Jimmy realizes he was late for the tryouts. He hurries to the tryouts, and almost doesn't get a chance to try out until Jimmy's father convinces the coach to give him a chance for the next day. The next day, Ellie apologizes to Jimmy for making him miss his tryout. Jimmy tells her that he had fun with her, and Ellie reveals she is going back to the gallery to sign up for lessons, saying she can put his name down, too. He refuses her offer, and she leaves. Later, when Jimmy and Hazel are talking, he glances up at Ellie before deciding to try and help Hazel with his changes. In Redemption Song, after an entire year since last year's shooting, Jimmy wins the opportunity to paint a mural for the school. As Hazel starts to notice how close Ellie and Jimmy have become, she becomes jealous of their relationship. When Hazel finds a girl that looks exactly like Ellie in Jimmy's mural, she throws a bucket of orange paint at him. Hazel breaks up with Jimmy, as he admits he likes Ellie. Degrassi Mini In Man in the Mirror, Ellie apologizes to Jimmy about his break up with Hazel since they had been together for so long, but Jimmy told her that they had different interests and had grown apart. Trivia *They were all members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. *This was the first love triangle to involve both Jimmy and Ellie. The second was with their mutual friend Craig Manning. Timeline *Start Up: I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (506) *Ended: Redemption Song (510) **Reason: Jimmy admitted to Hazel that he had feelings for Ellie, and Hazel decided to break up with him. Gallery Jhgghghghgh.png dsjksdahjk.png ghfj.png hjggjjgj.png jhkhjkjkhhjk.png kjhhg.png lokii.png lololol.png niceellie.png npene.png piaisn.png fionacookiejar.png winkykinky.png Tumblr luzqpxKYve1qc1tpr.jpg RS-0000.jpg Venus-0057.jpg Images (29).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Venus-0056.jpg Wsash1.jpg Venus-0001.jpg Venus-0000.jpg Jhgghghghgh.png Asxdwe234234.jpg 879iu.jpg 3-brucas59kjk.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles